Where the Money Comes
This is the twelveth case made by MrKors71 and the first in the monetary center Case Background The victim was the owner of the most important Hotel, Spa and casino of Darnestown, George McFibert, who the team found dead on a fountain, disguised as a statue. The killer was a bunnissesman called Mark LeBlanc Mark lost a lot of money in the casino, and, while he was staying in the hotel, he wasted a lot of money in the spa and the restaurant and made him furios with George. When his house was repaired, Mark tried to demand the hotel for fraud and bad service, but the court ruled in favor of the victim. Before the murder, Mark recieved a letter from Richmen's club which said that she was thrown out of it. The killer loved that club very much, so he decided to kill George for revenge his name Mark was sentenced to 25 years in jail without chance of parole Victim *'George McFibert '(Found dead in his casino, he was disguised like a statue) Murder Weapon *'Syringe with Silicon ' Killer *'Mark LeBlanc' Suspects *'Sienna Kongstiton' (Casino Employee) Age: 24 Height: 5'7 Weight: 131 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect is in contact with silicon sealant *The suspect doesn't collect gemstones Appearance *The suspect has a grey spot *The suspect wears silver chains *The suspect has brown hair ---- *'Mark LeBlanc' (Successful Entrepreneur) Age: 50 Height: 6'0 Weight: 320 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect is in contact with silicon sealant *The suspect collects gemstones Appearance *The suspect has a grey spot *The suspect wears silver chains *The suspect has brown hair ---- *'Franklin Rufiano' (Victim's Rival) Age: 46 Height: 5'3 Weight: 191 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect is in contact with silicon sealant *The suspect collects gemstones Appearance *The suspect has a grey spot *The suspect wears silver chains *The suspect has black hair ---- *'Kylan Fredricksan' (CEO) Age: 38 Height: 6'0 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: B- Profile *The suspect isn't in contact with silicon sealant *The suspect collects gemstones Appearance *The suspect doesn't have a grey spot *The suspect wears silver chains *The suspect has black hair ---- *'Mandi Solary' (Chef) Age: 32 Height: 5'6 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect is in contact with silicon sealant *The suspect collects gemstones Appearance *The suspect doesn't have a grey spot *The suspect doesn't wear silver chains *The suspect has brown hair ---- Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with silicon sealant *The killer has a grey spot *The killer collects gemstones *The killer wears silver chains *The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Casino Fountain (Clues: Victim's Body, Wet Paper, Trash Bag) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is in contact with silicon sealant) *Talk with Sienna about her knowledge of the victim *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Grey Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has a grey spot) *Examine Wet Paper (Result: Credit Card Bill) *Analyze Bill (03:00:00) *Talk to the bunnissesman about the bill *Investigate Hotel Spa (Clues: Briefcase, Torn Paper) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Note) *Talk to the victim's rival about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Tal with the CEO about his relationship with the victim *Investigate Spa Showers (Clues: Notebook, Pile of Towels) *Examine Pile of Towels (Result: Strange Jewel) *Analyze Jewel (06:00:00) (KP: The killer collects gemstones) *Examine Notebook (Result: Meeting Note) *Talk to the restaurant chef about the murder *Investigate Militar Wings Restaurant (Clues: Torn Paper, Coffee Cup) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Phone Number) *See why Sienna gave her phone number to the victim *Examine Coffee Cup (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Franklin's Fingerprints) *Find out why he and the victim met together *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Tables (Clues: Silicon Sealant, Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk with Kylan about his cellphone *Examine Silicon Sealant (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (03:00:00) *Talk with Mandi about the sealant *Investigate Slot Machines (Clues: Faded Paper, Broken Syringe, Silver Chain) *Analyze Silver Chain (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears silver chains) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Eviction Notice) *Talk with Mark about the eviction notice *Examine Broken Syringe (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe (06:00:00) (KP: The killer has brown hair) *Arrest Killler *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Offer your help to Franklin *Investigate Hotel Spa (Clues: For Sale Poster) *Examine Faded Phone Number (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number (03:00:00) *Give the poster to Franklin (Reward: 15.000 Coins) *Investigate Casino Fountain (Clues: Mysterious Box) *Analyze Mysterious Box (06:00:00) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Threat Note) *Give the results to Sienna (Reward:' Casino Employee Suit'/'Blackjack Cap') *See why Mandi needs you *Investigate Militar Wings Restaurant (Clues: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Teddy Bear) *Give the Mandi's present back to her (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases